Caitlyn's Song
by Disneysara7771
Summary: When Nate hears someone singing on the pier, he goes to investigate. And that's when it gets interesting. Naitlyn. Rated T just in case. One shot.


**Hi Readers!**

**Here is a little Naitlyn one shot of mine. I thought of the lyrics after listening to Demi Lovato's 'Catch me' from the first verse. They are only slightly changed.**

**I personally think that this is adorable, but as I came up with the story, that might just be me. I have read other much more adorable Naitlyn stories, but this is mine.**

**If any of you read my JONAS LA story Watch Them Grow, guess what I've gone and stupidly done? I, being the turkey that I am, deleted all my chapters that I have written on my ipod touch notes, after Chapter 14. Which is extremely stupid. Luckily I didn't delete the draft, with the main ideas though, so I just have to rewrite it. But still stupid. From now on, I have to have at least 2 copies of it in my notes!**

**That's about it. At some point, this week I think, I will have another couple of one shots, one Naitlyn, and one Joella.**

**_Disclaimer: Honestly? Truly, you really think that I own Camp Rock, or any part of Disney for that matter? Cos I don't! There is no way! I'm a teenage girl, living in New Zealand. So no I don't own Camp Rock, or any of the characters to with them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry. ;)_**

**Read on! Review! I love people who do!**

**Caitlyn's Song**

A Naitlyn story

Nate was walking along by the Camp Rock Lake, when he heard someone singing.

Now, this was a regular occurrence at Camp Rock, it being a music camp, but there was something different about this voice. Although it wasn't perfect, there was something special about it, and he just had to work out whose it was.

So he followed it to the pier.

At the top of the pier, he stopped. Sitting at the end of the pier, legs dangling in the water was, his best friend Caitlyn.

She stopped singing when she heard his footsteps behind her. She turned, and found Nate standing behind her.

"That was very good," Nate praised her, sitting down beside her. "Did you write it yourself?"

"Yes, I wrote it myself," she replied, "but I don't think it's very good."

"Are you kidding? That was really good!"

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was. Can you sing some for me?"

"No."

"Yes," he said, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Damn, she could never resist his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright," she agreed grudgingly. Then she cleared her throat.

"Kiss me quick,

Kiss me slow,

Hold me close and don't let go," she sang.

He smiled in wonder.

"You've been my best friend for 4 years and you never told me you sing like an angel, and you write amazing songs?"

"Well, if I told you that, it'd be a lie. I only write okay songs, and I definitely don't sing like an angel."

"Yes you do, and yes you do. But anyway, lets no argue. Who's the song about?"

"No one," she said a bit to quickly.

"Yeah. Right. Then my name's not Nate Gray, part of the world famous band Connect 3."

"Well, then I guess you're not," she laughed.

"Oh, come on Caitlyn, I'm your best friend. You can tell me. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"I can't, and I won't."

"Pleaseeeee?" he asked, once again using the puppy dog eyes.

"Kiss me quick, kiss me slow, hold me close and don't let go," she repeated at him, looking him right in the eyes. "When you want to, you'll figure it out."

Then she got up and left a puzzled Nate sitting looking at the lake during the sunset.

5 minutes later he to got up as well, and went back to the cabin he shared with his brothers.

"Hi Nate," said Shane as Nate walked in. "I was beginning to wonder where you were."

"I was out by the lake, talking to Caitlyn. And now she has really confused me."

"How?" Shane asked.

"Well, I heard someone singing and went to investigate. I found her on the pier. She was singing a song she wrote. I convinced her to sing it to me, and she did. Then I asked her who the song was about, and she didn't tell me. She just repeated a verse of it, and walked away. She told me I would figure it out when I wanted to."

"Well, what was the verse?"

"Kiss me quick, kiss me slow, hold me close, and don't let go," he quoted. "She was looking right at me as well."

"God you're dumb!" exclaimed Shane. "It's you, you dofus! You're the one she likes!"

"But she's my best friend. There is no way that she would like me in that way! Is there?" he asked, looking slightly hopeful.

"You totally like her. And as I always say, a girl and a guy can't be best friend, because one always ends up liking the other, or they both like each other. Girl/boy friendships just don't work."

"I do not like her like that!"

Shane just looked at him, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Okay, maybe a little."

Shane continued looking at him.

"Okay, maybe a lot. Now would you please stop looking at me like that? It's freaking me out!"

"Ha! So you admit it!"

"Yeah, but since there is no way that she returns the feelings, so it doesn't matter."

"Nate! She basically told you that she was in love with you not 15 minutes ago!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" shouted Shane and Mitchie, who had just walked in the door.

"Hi Nate. I'm just here to say that Caitlyn does like you, she finally admitted it. It has only taken her 4 years, and that she is down by the pier again if you want to see her."

"Thanks Mitchie, thanks Shane," said Nate, then flew out the door towards the pier.

When he got there, Caitlyn was now standing on the end of the pier.

He quickly walked to her.

Once he was standing beside her again, he asked her, "how exactly did your song go again?"

She sighed, but said the first line anyway, "kiss me quick…" she trailed off as Nate pressed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Was that quick enough?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

She grinned back, and then said, "kiss me slow."

He kissed her again, this time a long, slow, loving kiss.

Then, grinning up at him, she said the next line.

"Hold me close."

He pulled her into a loving hug, then eventually began to loosen it, beginning to let her go.

"And don't let go."

So they stood there, on the pier, watching the sun go down on the lake.

The End

**Some questions:**

**1. What is your fave Camp Rock couple?**

**2. What do you think of Dana from Camp Rock? I've been looking for Nate and Dana stories, not because I like them, but because I'm interested, and can't find any stories where the writer actually likes the couple. Everybody seems to agree that Disney made a bid mistake in creating her. It should have been Naitlyn! So true!**

**3. Can someone please tell me what Nate and Dana's couple name is? Because the only ones that I can come up with are Date and Nana. And they just don't work! I mean what kind of a couple's name is THAT? **

**So, anyway, review!**


End file.
